Irriplacable You
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Oneshot. Phil went back to the future. He's only been gone a week, but it feels like years to Keely. What will she do? Can she move on? Will Phil come back for her? Read and find out! Please review! xoxo Chels


_Phil, _

_I'm sitting here, on the cold, hard floor. I'm holding the one thing that makes me feel closest to you. A picture, a picture of you and I close together. The only thing that is closer to us in this picture is the first and last kiss we shared. It's only been a week, but it feels like it's been years and years. How could someone just get up and vanish without a trace? How could someone just leave behind their life and go straight into a new one? I know I can't, Phil. Ever since you came into my life I've had a completely different perspective of it, how to live it, what to really care about. How can I go on without you? I don't think I can. It's utterly impossible, it is. How will I get up in the morning without your famous wake-up call? Who will I have a crash study course with when it's the day before my algebra tests? You know how bad I am! How am I suppose to solve for x, and what does it mean when you have to distribute the properties? Phil, I need you. I need every ounce of you that's left. I don't know what I'll do without you, I don't, I really, really don't. Every night I wait for you to call me and ask for me to bring you my mom's leftover's just so you don't have to eat your mom's cooking. You don't call anymore. You don't laugh with me anymore. And face it, I don't see you anymore. It really makes me wonder if I ever will again. Will I give you another hug? Will I place my finger gently on your tender lips? Will our tender lips ever touch each other's? The truth is, I don't know. It's up to you to make the sacrifice, if you love me like you told me you did. It's up to you to save me, Phil. Phil I need you to save me. I need you to be here when I am about to fall. I need you to catch me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I do, I just need you. I am at a lost for words. I've sat in this spot since you left, trying to come up with the words to explain exactly how I feel. The truth is: there are no words to explain how I feel. How lost and alone. How heartbroken and afraid. I need your masculine arms around me, protecting me. Like I sang to you, you're protecting me. I need that, that's exactly what I need. What I need is you, just simply, irreplaceable you!_

_Love,_

_Keely_

Keely gently folded the paper that was addressed to him, but the sad part was that she had no way of getting it to him.

"I won't move from this spot; I won't!" Keely crossed her arms.

"You have to." Via opened her bedroom door.

"I can't, there's a part of me missing, a part I don't think I'll ever get back." Keely cried.

"Keely, he only moved 4 states away. He'll come visit you." Via said, "How about next summer we'll drive there and visit him." She suggested, trying to lighten Keely's insatiable mood.

"It's not that simple." The blonde interjected as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Keely Danielle Teslow, Get your butt up off of this floor now!" Via shouted.

"I don't want to; I want Phil, that's all I want!"

"Listen, Keel…"

"-don't call me that, only Phil can." She interrupted her.

"Sorry, Listen Keeely," she emphasized, "You're mother told me to come and cheer you up and that's what I am going to do."

"Well I'm not moving from this spot!" Keely gently hit her foot on the floor.

"That's why I called for backup."

"Who?"

"She's being stubborn, I need backup!" Via shouted down the hall.

"Miss me?" Tia appeared in the doorway.

"Tia?" Keely gasped. "How? What? When? Where? Oh my gosh!" Keely jumped up.

"Told you I could get you up!" Via smiled, placing one hand on her hip.

"Now what's going on, Sweetheart?" Tia led her to Keely's bed.

"Phil moved away."

"I know that much. Why are you taking this so hard?" Tia placed an assuring hand on her best friend's back.

"Because, he'll never come back. I won't ever be able to see him again."

"He's four states away, you're 16, you can drive there." Tia reminded her.

"You just don't understand, I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why not? You can trust the both of us," Via chimed in.

"I really can't, I promised Phil, and I'll do anything for him. He asked me just one simple thing to do for him, and I can't say a word." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Keely, Honey, he's just a boy, you'll find another guy." Tia rubbed circles into her back.

"No I won't. Not someone like Phil. There's no one like him."

"That's for sure. Did you see his outfit the first time he came to H. G. Wells?" Tia laughed, while she looked around Keely's room. Her room was filled with nothing but pictures of Phil and Keely together. She had pictures of them at the mall, at a carnival, even their yearbook picture was of both of the. It was almost as if they were joined at the hip, and then finally removed.

"Let's go to the mall, I know that always cheers you up." Tia suggested, grabbing Keely's purse.

"I don't want to, I just want Phil." She fell back onto her pillow, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

**XxXx**

**Phil's POV**

"Dad this is why we need to go back. Look at her!" He showed the screen to his father.

"She's been like this since I left. I need her and she needs me."

"Son, we can't just get up and leave. We just moved back." Lloyd said.

"Dad I've been watching her everyday on the giggle and she hasn't changed. Please, Dad!" Phil begged him.

"Phil, it's just not that simple." He switched the button on the giggle off.

"Yes it is, Dad. All we have to do is pack up and go back home!" Phil screamed.

"This is our home! 2121 is home."

"No it's not, home is where Keely is. Home is where the people you love are!"

"You're right."

"But Dad, come on! Wait? What did you say?"

"I said you're right." Lloyd smiled. "Everyone pack your things, we're going back tonight!"

"Really Lloyd? We are?" Mrs. Diffy skipped into the very futurized (haha I made that word up) living room.

"We are! We'll leave in 30 minutes."

Phil stood in the middle of the living room shell shocked. "Did he just say what I think she just said?" Phil asked Pim, who was already planning to rule the world again.

"Sure did, Ace, go put on your big boys pants and let's get going. I have world domination plans to work on." She smacked him on his butt.

"Don't EVER say or do that again." He walked off trying to hold the excitement that he was feeling inside.

**Keely's POV**

Keely finally sat up on her bed, waking up from her groggy sleep. She had sometime in between them begging her to get up and her crying, she fell asleep. Her mascara was running down her cheeks as she held her pillow tightly.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head." Via smiled. "Ready for the mall?"

"Ugh, give that a rest I'm not going!" Keely fell back onto her bed again.

"SPEED! I win!" Tia danced around Keely's very girlish room.

"I should've put this card there, and that one here." Via complain.

"Should've, could've, would've, but you didn't and I won. So suck it up!" Tia giggled.

"That was harsh!" Via gasped, but then let out a little laugh.

Suddenly the sound of Keely's cell phone ringing startled everyone.

"Great another text message? I've been getting them all day."

"Well aren't you going to read it?"

"No."

"Why not Keely?" Via asked picking her cell up.

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Fine, well can we read it? Because we're really bored sitting here while you're just lying on your bed." Tia grabbed her phone from Via.

"Do whatever you want." She moaned.

Tia flipped the phone open and to her surprise there was a picture of Phil right in front of Keely's house, with a little message saying "I'm back."

"Oh MY GOSH! Keely, I think you want to read this text."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Via chimed in.

Keely moaned grabbing her phone out of their hands. Keely focused her eyes on the screen and froze. "No way."

"Yes!" Via exclaimed.

"Go!" Tia cheered.

Keely dashed out her bedroom door, down the stairs and out front to find Phil with a dozen roses.

"Phil!" Keely screamed running into his arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed her.

"How are you here?" Keely asked, holding onto Phil.

"I belong here, I belong with you." He smiled. "I love you, with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Phil, I always have and always will." Keely smiled. "Never leave me again."

"Never, I promised." With that they just held each other, soaking each other in.

**Well…what did you think?**

**R&R**

**Thanks!**

**Chelsea**

**PS.**

**Please check out my youtube on my profile. They're vids of myself singing!**


End file.
